


Taste

by Johnnyswoah



Series: johndo abo universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah
Summary: It’s still rather early in the morning when Doyoung wakes, and he could definitely stand to sleep for a few more hours before he’d inevitably have to drag himself out of bed and get on with his day; only it turns out Johnny doesn’t plan on sleeping any longer.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johndo abo universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168868
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to this episode of no one asked but i’m providing anyway:,) i know my johndo abo fic didn’t really need another part but i just love this au so much that i decided to write another little snippet of it just because. again, entirely self indulgent so don’t mind me. and side note, you really don’t have to have read the first part to read this one, it works perfectly fine as a stand alone. and i think that’s all, aside from the fact that in this universe, all male omegas have vaginas so if that makes you uncomfy please don’t read this one! :-) and yes it’s only half edited once again

It’s still rather early in the morning when Doyoung wakes; the sun is casting it’s bright yellow rays into the bedroom though the window, telling him it must be close to 9 or 10am. That’s not really  _ early,  _ but it’s not late either, and he could definitely stand to sleep for a few more hours before he’d inevitably have to drag himself out of bed and get on with his day. He nuzzles his face back into the pillow and tries to remember if he has anywhere to be today; if his mind isn’t deceiving him, he should be home free.

  
  


He closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath, relaxing into the sheets and getting ready to hibernate for a while longer, when he feels the bed jostle with movement from the other end. It makes him squint one eye open, and When he does he’s met with the sight of Johnny stretching out on the sheets, clearly having just woken as well.

  
  
  


Doyoung hopes he decides to stay asleep as well, and he attempts to close his eyes again. It’s heavenly sleeping in Johnny’s bed, and he wants to soak up every moment of it that he can. It’s warm, soft, and smells good. And best of all, Johnny is there.

  
  
  


Only it turns out that Johnny  _ doesn’t  _ plan on sleeping longer, because he rolls over and drapes himself over Doyoung’s frame, a hand coming down to squeeze at his bare hip.

  
  
  


“Mhmph,” Doyoung mumbles, begrudgingly opening his eyes again to see the alpha perched on top of him, smiling. His eyes are puffy from sleep and his lips and cheeks are pink. He looks  _ adorable. _

  
  
  


“Did I wake you?” He asks, voice raspy and low.

  
  
  


Doyoung shakes his head. “No, but it seems like you’re planning to  _ keep  _ me up.”

  
  
  


Johnny chuckles, diving forward to nuzzle his nose into Doyoung’s neck. “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

  
  
  


“Mm, but you’re getting up aren’t you? Then I’ll be all alone.” Doyoung hums, running his hands up and down Johnny’s back and shoulders.

  
  
  


“But  _ I’m  _ the clingy one.” Johnny jokes, making Doyoung giggle.

  
  
  


“I’d say you’re still fairly clingy.”

  
  
  


Johnny shrugs, “I’ll take it in stride.” He says, finally pulling away from Doyoung’s neck to kiss him for real, slow and sweet. Doyoung thinks the very first kisses in the morning he gets from Johnny might be the best; he’s gentle in the way he moves, running his hands along every inch of his body he can reach while his pheromones (that are  _ particularly  _ strong in the morning) fill all of Doyoung’s senses. 

  
  
  


Doyoung soaks it up, moving his hands up and wrapping them around Johnny’s neck so he can bury his fingers in Johnny’s hair and comb through the messy nest. Of course, even if it sticks out in every which way when Johnny first wakes up, he still looks adorable no matter what.

  
  


The blanket that Doyoung had cocooned himself in is still wrapped around him, and Johnny makes a move to smooth it out where it had bunched up so he could slip closer to Doyoung beneath it. Like this, there’s finally nothing separating them anymore, and Johnny presses close, skin flush against the omega’s.

  
  


Involuntarily, Doyoung lets out a satisfied sigh, his warm breath fanning over Johnny’s lips, causing the alpha to break the kiss with a giggle.

  
  
  


“What?” Doyoung hums, trying to be annoyed that he was no longer kissing Johnny, but he had to admit it was difficult when Johnny was just so endearing in every way.

  
  


“Nothing.” Johnny says, pecking him once more, “we should get up now. I want coffee.”

  
  
  


“Of course you do,” Doyoung snorts, his hands still combing through Johnny’s silky hair, “but I don’t want to get up yet.”

  
  
  


“That so?” Johnny hums, cocking his head slightly and looking at Doyoung beneath him, “I said you could go back to sleep if you want.”

  
  
  


“But I want you  _ here.”  _ Doyoung says as his lips curl into a pout. He knows Johnny can’t resist his pout. “You’re really gonna leave me?”

  
  


“I guess not if you  _ really  _ don’t want me to.” Johnny says, failing at hiding his little smirk as he leans back down to bury his face into Doyoung’s neck. “C'mere then.”

  
  
  


Doyoung lets out a squeal of surprise as Johnny firmly wraps his arms around him and flips them both over so Doyoung is resting atop Johnny’s chest and Johnny is laying on his back. It’s much more comfortable like this, he doesn’t have to strain his neck to reach Johnny’s lips anymore. That, and being seated on top of Johnny means he can feel a lot  _ more  _ as well.

  
  
  


They’re still bare from when they fucked last night, having fallen right to sleep and forgone putting their clothes back on, so in this position Doyoung is met with an endless expanse of skin on skin. His favorite.

  
  
  


He leans down easily now, kissing Johnny and splaying himself out on top of the alpha, as if trying to feel as much of his skin against him as possible. Doyoung is a sucker for this kind of intimacy, so of course he would.

  
  


Johnny’s hands come up with a mind of their own and he rubs his palms up and down Doyoung’s back, massaging his skin softly and delicately until he slides them lower and plants them onto Doyoung’s ass where he keeps them, kneading and groping at his pert cheeks, squeezing them and pulling them apart.

  
  
  
  


Doyoung moans, something airy and sensual from the back of his throat as he lets Johnny touch him. It’s good, ridiculously so, the way his huge, warm palm feels rough against his delicate skin. He pushes into the touch, back arching prettily as he ruts his ass back into Johnny’s hands.

  
  
  


Just from being touched  _ alone  _ Doyoung can feel himself getting hotter, inside and out. His stomach is twirling with excitement and he feels warmth spreading to his pussy where he just  _ knows  _ he’s getting wet. And Johnny would be able to feel it.

  
  
  


No sooner than Doyoung realizes that, he feels Johnny’s hand move from gripping his asscheek to between his legs where he skirts his fingers through the slick that’s gradually pooling within Doyoung’s folds, and it makes the omega gasp softly. It causes him pull away from the kiss and shyly bury his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck, a whine making its way up his throat.

  
  
  


His reaction makes Johnny chuckle, his hot breath fanning over his now flushed cheek. The alpha’s fingers are skilled, Doyoung has learned this in the short while they’ve been dating, and he always takes advantage of it. This time is no different, and he arches back into the touch again, silently begging Johnny to keep going.

  
  
  


“So much for going back to sleep.” Johnny murmurs against his cheek, chuckling lightly as he gathers the slick from Doyoung’s folds on his pointer finger and brings it up to start rubbing at his clit. Doyoung’s always been sensitive, _ especially  _ there, so his reaction of gasping and jolting against Johnny is immediate. He can’t even find the words to say anything to Johnny in reply, too enraptured by his ministrations already.

  
  
  


Johnny stays rubbing his clit for a few more moments before he moves so he can slowly and measureadly slip two fingers inside Doyoung’s pussy, and the omega immediately clenches hard around them. Having Johnny inside of him in any capacity, whether it be his fingers or his tongue or his cock, is always  _ amazing. _

  
  
  


He rolls his hips down onto Johnny’s fingers, whimpering and whining and complaining that it’s  _ not enough.  _ It’s never enough, not unless he has Johnny’s cock in him.

  
  
  


“What? My fingers not enough?” Johnny teases, attaching his lips to Doyoung’s neck and sucking a mark that will surely turn into a beautiful bruise later on. That’s another thing Doyoung’s learned about Johnny; he  _ loves  _ marking.

  
  
  


“Mmh… you know it’s not.” Doyoung says, his breaths shaky and uneven, stomach twirling with anticipation, “I wanna fuck.”

  
  
  


“Yeah babe, we can do that.” Johnny says as he detached his lips from Doyoung’s neck, instead trailing wet, sensual kisses up and down his porcelain skin from his jawline down to his collarbone. “How do you want it?”

  
  


Doyoung thinks about it for a moment, weighing his options. He could ask Johnny to fuck him just like this, body to body, or he could ask him to take him from behind, something that sounds equally as tempting right now, or perhaps some good old missionary. It’s almost too hard to pick, because Johnny knows how to fuck good in almost any position. He doesn’t take too long to answer though, because he knows what he wants.

  
  
  


“From behind,” he says, breathless, “take me from behind, please.”

  
  


Johnny doesn’t hesitate to roll them over, first pinning Doyoung beneath him before he manhandles him into position on all fours, even going as far as to place a heavy hand on the small of his back to get him to arch more. The position makes Doyoung’s cheeks burn, flustered at the notion of being so exposed and vulnerable. 

  
  
  


“My pretty omega,” Johnny growls, hands gripping onto his hips to hike them up more before he grips his asscheeks in both palms, effectively spreading him open, causing Doyoung to get a new rush of cool air between his folds. “Are you ready for me already? You get wet so fast, baby.”

  
  
  


Doyoung knows it’s true, and ever since he’s been with Johnny that fact about him has become intensified. He’s always been easily aroused, but with Johnny, all the alpha needs to do is  _ look  _ at him and he’ll be dripping and needy. There have been many a time already where Johnny had innocently placed a hand on his inner thigh without expecting Doyoung to become so flustered by it. Though, as soon as he realized his power he took full advantage of it.

  
  
  


Much like right now, as he lets his hands feel all over Doyoung’s body, his ass, his hips, his waist, his chest,  _ everywhere.  _ He pinches at his nipples gently and Doyoung  _ keens. _

  
  
  


He doesn’t need anymore preparation before they get to the fucking, but Johnny loves to drag things out, another thing Doyoung has learned about the alpha. He leans down, spreading Doyoung’s cheeks again to give him plenty of room before he gets his mouth on him, licking into him without abandon. It makes Doyoung shriek, nearly toppling forward as Johnny’s tongue circles his swollen clit, but he keeps himself upright so Johnny doesn’t stop.

  
  


And he certainly doesn’t stop; he alternates between sucking Doyoung’s clit into his mouth and pressing his tongue inside as far as it would go, even bringing his hand up to massage his clit while he kissed and licked and sucked every inch of his dripping pussy. He drinks up every bit of slick Doyoung leaks for him, and the way he moans and sighs against his sensitive skin has Doyoung convinced he loves this even more than Doyoung does.

  
  
  


The alpha has always been so passionate about eating him out especially, and the way Johnny is obsessed with having his mouth on Doyoung makes it even better. It makes Doyoung's thighs quake, his heart rate increase, makes his whole body tremble; it’s  _ so  _ good.

  
  


“F-Fuck me,” Doyoung manages to get out, voice strained as he struggles to maintain his composure. “Please, Johnny, I want you inside.”

  
  


Johnny seems tempted to ignore the pleas, but Doyoung surmises he’s just as desperate as he is, so he pulls away from his pussy and lands a smack to his asscheek for good measure. It makes the omega jolt again, his struggle at keeping himself upright becoming more and more laborious, but he manages, especially as he feels Johnny getting into position behind him, rubbing his solid cock against Doyoung’s weeping pussy and lathering it in the sickly sweet slick.

  
  
  


There’s a hand on his hip, keeping him where Johnny wants him while he rubs against Doyoung’s soft, slick pussy, and Doyoung cries out with impatience.

  
  


“Get inside me,  _ please-“  _ he gasps, taken off guard mid sentence as Johnny finally does as he’s told, positioning the head of his cock at Doyoung’s entrance and pushing it inside.

  
  
  


Doyoung lets out a long, satisfied moan, finally letting his arms give out as he falls forward on the bed, his cheek squished against the mattress. Johnny only lets him adjust for a moment, but that’s all he really needs as by this point he’s so used to having Johnny’s cock inside his body, he barely needs any time to adjust. The alpha braces his hands on Doyoung’s little waist, pulling him back and fucking him on his cock, easily maneuvering his pliant body into an position he wants him in. 

  
  
  


He takes a hand and presses it down on the small of his back again, forcing him to arch as much as he could, and Doyoung complies easily. He finds it so impossibly attractive how Johnny holds complete control over Doyoung’s body during their moments of intimacy, making him weak and pliant as he fucks into him over and over and over again.

  
  
  


Doyoung turns his head to the side and pressed his cheek against Johnny’s pillow, which makes his eyes roll back into his head from the overwhelmingly strong pheromones that invade his senses. He can’t quite get over how  _ good  _ Johnny smells, he never has been, not since they’ve been seeing each other and he’s really gotten to know him. It’s like he can’t get enough of it, like he  _ craves  _ it when Johnny is away. He hates how stereotypically  _ omega  _ of him that is, but part of him doesn’t even  _ care.  _ He couldn’t bring himself to, especially not after he (according to other’s accounts) started to smell like Johnny too. 

  
  
  


Johnny’s hand tightens around his waist and he pulls him back on his cock forcefully, slamming inside all the way and pulling out to just the tip, before repeating the motion again and again. It’s  _ mind boggling  _ how good at this Johnny is, how impressive his rhythm and stability are. Doyoung can’t recall a position they haven’t tried already, and every single one they try, Johnny fucks him too good for it to even feel real. He always does, and Doyoung has become accustomed to counting on it. If it involves Johnny and his cock, it’s  _ gonna  _ be good.

  
  
  


Doyoung’s back arches even  _ more  _ if that were even possible, and he squishes his cheek against the pillow, mouth hanging open to let his endless stream of moans and whimpers and pleas out. He registers somewhere in the back of his mind that he’s drooling all over Johnny’s pillow, but again, he just  _ doesn’t care.  _ He bets Johnny won’t either.

  
  


“God, Doie,” Johnny groans, his pace slowing slightly as he moves the hand that was on Doyoung’s back to rub at his stretched entrance, “you’re so fucking wet. Is this all for me?” He emphasizes his point by gathering the slick that’s frothing around his cock on his finger and pressing it back inside as much as it would go. Doyoung’s clearly already filled to the brim, but that only makes it hotter.

  
  
  


“Mhm,” Doyoung whimpers, whining pathetically as he feels Johnny slow to a stop behind him, sinking in to the hilt and staying there. “Alpha, I’m so fucking wet all for  _ you.  _ Don’t stop, please-“

  
  
  


A firm smack to his asscheek makes him gasp mid sentence, and he’s shaking so much he’s sure there’s no way Johnny doesn’t notice it. The tremble in his knees as he holds himself up, tense and desperate for the alpha to start moving again. Johnny only chuckles, something so cocky and Doyoung just  _ knows  _ he’s wearing that stupid smirk on his face. If he could see it, he’d want nothing more than to smack it off of him, but right now he can’t get his brain to even focus on the thought long enough.

  
  


“Tell me what you want from me, babe.” Johnny says, cool and collected, and Doyoung is floundering. What does he want from Johnny? He wants Johnny to rail him into next week,  _ that’s  _ what he wants from Johnny.

  
  


“Quit stalling and  _ give it to me.”  _ Is what he ends up saying, trying his best to make his voice sound firm, but it comes out as a lot more of a beg than he intended.

  
  


Johnny pushes his hips forward again, stuffing Doyoung even more with his cock as if that were  _ possible,  _ before he grabs onto his asscheeks and spreads them just like he had before, getting a good look at his pink, silky folds.

  
  


“I wish I could get my mouth on you again,” Johnny comments, and Doyoung guesses his eyes are probably glued to his pussy. Knowing the alpha, it would be near impossible for him to look away. “I miss it already. Miss having you sit on my face.”

  
  
  


Doyoung’s eyes roll back into his head and he  _ moans _ , remembering what it’s like to sit on Johnny’s face and let him  _ devour  _ his cunt. It’s heavenly, more heavenly than almost anything.

  
  
  


“L-Later…” Doyoung promises, voice shaky. “You can eat me out again later. Right now I need your knot.”

  
  
  


Johnny seems to be satisfied with that, and he continues his thrusts, letting them become brutal again, just what Doyoung craves. By this point, Doyoung can feel his knot growing as it sinks inside of him, only for the alpha to pull it out and repeat the motion over and over again. The stretch feels so good it makes him whine loudly, wanting Johnny to know what he’s doing to him, how  _ good  _ his cock is inside him. He’s still in the same position as when they started, half of his body pressed down onto the bed while Johnny holds his ass high in the air by his hips. Doyoung loves this position, even though they may not frequent it that often, when they do it’s mind blowing how aroused he becomes. How aroused  _ both  _ of them become.

  
  
  


He feels Johnny’s hand move again as he collects more of the frothing slick his pussy is just  _ pouring  _ out, but this time instead of pushing it back inside his cunt, he smears it onto his asshole and pushes two fingers inside.

  
  
  


Doyoung gasps, taken aback by the sudden intrusion into  _ both  _ of his holes at once, but he pushes his hips back to feel more of it because he can’t deny it feels  _ amazing.  _

  
  
  


He learned pretty early on too that Johnny was into that as well, and as much as it was weary about it in the beginning, Doyoung had truly grown to  _ love  _ having his ass played with, especially while Johnny was fucking him. The stimulation was something he had been so unfamiliar with, and once he got used to it he felt as if he'd been missing out his whole life.

  
  
  


“Fuck,  _ yes,”  _ Doyoung cries, burying his face into the pillow below him to attempt to muffle his sounds. Johnny sinks his fingers in deeper and begins to thrust them in time with his hips, making Doyoung feel like he’s spiraling out of control. “That feels so fucking good baby, c’mon, give it to me-!”

  
  
  


Johnny growls at Doyoung’s desperate pleas, pounding inside harder a few more times and letting his knot grow bigger before he pulls out altogether, detaching himself from the writhing omega beneath him.

  
  
  


Doyoung lets out a wail, the sudden feeling of being so empty in both of his holes making him feel like he’s going to fall off the earth. He pushes up on his elbows, turning his head back to look at Johnny with desperation in his eyes. “Johnny, put it back  _ inside-“ _

  
  
  


Johnny responds by grabbing onto Doyoung by his waist and flipped him over onto his back, which causes the omega to let out a squeal of surprise. His back hits the mattress and he lets out a little “ _ oof,”  _ before Johnny is back on him, towering above him and pressing his slicked cock against his pussy again.

  
  
  


He grabs onto Doyoung’s slender thighs and spreads them, giving him room to slot between them. He uses one hand to keep his legs spread while the other grabs onto the base of his cock where his knot is growing so he can position it, rubbing the leaking head along Doyoung’s delicate folds.

  
  
  


Doyoung’s had just about enough of the stalling around, so he lifts his arms so he can wrap them around Johnny’s neck, pulling him down and forcing him to look him in the eyes. This is the first time he’s been able to get a really  _ good  _ look at the alpha since they started fucking, and he looks considerably flustered; pink lips from being bitten raw, reddened cheeks, mussed hair that falls over his face and eyes. Doyoung can’t resist grabbing onto his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss.

  
  
  


“Youngho,” he says once he disconnects their lips, pulling out Johnny’s real name. It makes the alpha’s breath stutter, clearly not expecting it. Doyoung holds back his smirk; he knows how easy it is to get Johnny to do whatever he wants by simply using his name. “Knot me.”

  
  
  


He pulls Johnny down for another kiss, moving his hands from his cheeks to brush his hair out of his face, the long blonde strands having fallen down and tickled Doyoung’s cheeks. “Come on, babe.”

  
  
  


Johnny finally does as he’s told and presses his cock inside, letting go of the base and bringing his arms up to grab onto Doyoung’s waist. Doyoung lets out a satisfied moan, his head falling back onto the plush pillow again. “ _ Yes,  _ just like that, give me your knot-“

  
  
  


The breath is knocked out of him as the alpha begins to thrust like crazy again, clearly becoming close as well, if his ever growing knot that tugs at the rim of Doyoung’s cunt is any indication.

  
  


“I’m gonna cum, babe,” Johnny breathes out, lips kissing and biting along his collarbone and down to his nipples. Doyoung’s hands plant themselves in his hair, gently tugging at the silky strands while he throws his head back and basks in the pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Johnny’s knot becomes too big to pull out and he presses it inside all the way, letting it swell to fullness within Doyoung’s sensitive walls. 

  
  
  


“Me too, touch me, please-“ Doyoung whines, hips circling as he fucks himself down on Johnny’s knot as much as he could. Johnny’s hands on his waist stops him and holds him in place, and at first it makes him cry out in irritation, but the feeling melts away when he feels Johnny’s fingers making contact with his swollen little clit to massage it.

  
  


It makes him jump, hands moving from Johnny’s hair to his back where he scratches into his skin with his fingernails. The alpha groans, sinking his teeth into Doyoung’s neck and pressing his hips impossibly closer as he finally,  _ finally  _ pops his knot, pouring his hot cum inside Doyoung’s cunt.

  
  


The omega cries out again, nails sinking into Johnny’s back and staying there as he cums in unison with his alpha. His pussy  _ gushes  _ around Johnny’s knot, legs nearly flailing as he becomes too close to losing control over his body. Meanwhile, Johnny grips his waist so hard he’s sure there’ll be bruising, and he’s  _ perfectly  _ okay with that. There’s nothing he enjoys more than pressing into the bruises later and letting the memories flood back to him.

  
  
  


“Fuck…” he breathes out, body finally coming back down to a normal state again as he lays there beneath Johnny, letting the alpha rut his hips into him and ride out his orgasm. He brings his hands back up to card into his hair again, pulling his head up and tearing him away from sucking bruises all over Doyoung’s chest. He pulls him so they’re level, kissing him deep again.

  
  
  


Johnny pulls away after a few minutes pass so he can glance over at the clock, chuckling. “We should get out of bed soon.” He says, pecking Doyoung’s lips again for good measure. “Think you’re up to it?”

  
  


Doyoung groans, head falling back onto the pillow again. “I’d rather not, but a shower does sound nice right about now.” He says, fingers still softly scratching Johnny’s scalp, “you popped a pretty big knot today. Is it gonna take forever to go back down?”

  
  


“Maybe fifteen minutes.” Johnny replies, leaning down and burying his face comfortably into Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung knows Johnny’s knots are the most intense when it’s his first knot of the day, especially  _ early  _ in the day. He loves it, even if he has to be hanging on his cock waiting for it to go down longer. He might not admit it, but he definitely likes it. A lot.

  
  


“Mm, okay.” Doyoung says, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s shoulders and pressing his lips onto his temple. “I can wait.”

  
  
  


“You don’t have a choice, but I appreciate the sentiment.” Johnny jokes, and it makes Doyoung roll his eyes. 

  
  
  


“No attitude or I won’t let you knot me next time.”

  
  
  


“You and I both know you’re bluffing.”

  
  
  


Yeah  _ he is  _ bluffing. But Johnny doesn’t need to know that.

  
  
  


“Shut it, let me relax for a few minutes. You just fucked my brains out.”

  
  
  


“Of course babe,” Johnny smiles against his neck, “we’ll stay as long as you want.”

  
  
  


After about ten minutes, Johnny’s knot shrinks  _ just  _ enough for him to pull out, and upon doing so they’re both met with Johnny’s thick cum spilling out of Doyoung’s cunt, dripping down his taint and ass. Doyoung whines softly, displeased by the feeling of the wet, sticky fluid dripping out of him, but when he looks up into Johnny’s eyes he can see the alpha ogling the scene before him. He rolls his eyes, lightly smacking Johnny’s arm. “Don’t just stare, get me a cloth!”

  
  


Johny chuckles, hands on either side of Doyoung’s thighs to keep his legs parted. “But it looks so fucking  _ delicious,  _ babe.”

  
  


“ _ Stop.”  _ Doyoung whines, his face burning red as he brings an arm up to cover his eyes. A second later he feels Johnny rubbing his fingers through the mess, collecting it as it drips down his ass and shoving it back inside his cunt. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry baby, I just love seeing you all full of my cum. It’s so hot.”

  
  
  


Doyoung brings his leg up to kick Johnny’s lower back, “I already let you knot me, did you not fill me up enough?”

  
  
  


Johnny doesn’t rely, only begins kissing down Doyoung’s tummy again, “let  _ me  _ clean you up, babe.”

  
  
  


“Go get me a cloth then.” Doyoung repeats, but Johnny shakes his head.

  
  
  


“With my  _ mouth.” _

  
  
  


Doyoung’s slips form an “o” shape, and he furrows his brows at the alpha that was now between his legs. Johnny hadn’t asked to do  _ that  _ before; Doyoung is always learning new things about him.

  
  
  


“O-Okay.” Is all he says in reply, and with the confirmation Johnny is ducking down to start licking at the pearly white cum.

  
  
  


Doyoung gasps, hands burying themselves in Johnny’s hair as the alpha gets to work and laps up all the dripping fluid with his tongue. Though that was technically his only mission, once he’s cleaned Doyoung sufficiently enough for his taste, his lips come up and begin to suck at his oversensitive clit. Doyoung  _ shrieks,  _ body attempting to curl into itself, but Johnny’s big hands on him prevent anything of the sort. He remembers what Johnny had said earlier about eating him out again, and he guesses Johnny’s getting what he wanted a lot sooner than later. 

  
  
  
  


“Fuck, Johnny- mmh- it’s too  _ much…”  _ Doyoung whimpers, hands surely pulling on Johnny’s hair far too hard. The alpha doesn’t bat an eye however, continues to suck at Doyoung’s clit and even slips a finger inside again until the omega is convulsing and shaking and crying beneath him as he cums yet again.

  
  
  


He’s still trembling in the aftershocks as Johnny comes back up to him, a smirk on his slick and cum covered face. Doyoung knows Johnny  _ adores  _ seeing him ruined and fucked out like this, and Doyoung’s never been with an alpha that wanted to spoil him so much.

  
  
  


He leans in and kisses the omega beneath him, and Doyoung opens up easily from him to slip his tongue inside, already well and pliant from the prior minutes. Johnny licks into him for a few minutes before he pulls away entirely, squeezing Doyoung’s hip affectionately and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

  
  
  


He stretches out, and Doyoung glances over to see the  _ deep  _ claw marks decorating his smooth, muscular back. It makes that twinge in his stomach come back, proud that he was the one that left Johnny all marked up like that, so any other omega he sees will know exactly  _ whose  _ alpha he is.

  
  
  


Johnny turns around in the middle of Doyoung admiring him, and he smiles, bright and happy. “I think a shower is in order now. Want me to carry you?”

  
  
  


Doyoung smiles in return m, nodding his head twice. “Yes, please.” He says, holding his arms out to be carried, “it’s the least you could do after fucking me like that.”

  
  
  


Johnny leans back over the bed and scoops Doyoung into his arms with ease, laughing when Doyoung squeals.

  
  


“Didn’t I fuck you good though?” Johnny asks as he carries them over a few feet to his bathroom. He kisses his cheek, setting Doyoung down on the bathroom counter so he could get the shower running.

  
  
  


“Always. You know that.” Doyoung replies, honest. Johnny has  _ never  _ let his expectations down, in fact only ever exceeded them.

  
  
  


“Good.” Johnny says, “you deserve it, babe.”

  
  
  


_ I do deserve it.  _ Doyoung thinks, trying to hide the little smile playing on his lips. He feels lucky to have Johnny now, and in many more ways than just their sex life. Their compatibility is too good to be real,  _ but it is. _

  
  


As Johnny is stepping away from the shower to let the water heat up, he joins Doyoung next to the counter again, and Doyoung pulls him down for another kiss. He kisses his lips, then his cheeks, then his nose, before he pulls away and looks at him. Johnny is smiling softly, something almost bashful. Doyoung rarely sees that out of Johnny.

  
  


“What was that for?”

  
  


Doyoung shrugs. “Nothing. I just really like you.”

  
  


He really,  _ really  _ does.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading:,) like i said this was a very unnecessary second part to my last fic but this au just DOES IT FOR ME. if you made it this far, i hope you enjoyed that fluff and filth with absolutely zero plot. thanks for reading and don’t be shy, tell me your thoughts!
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/johnnyswoah)


End file.
